Phoenix
} Phoenix } Species Information Origins The Ancient Old World (South America) Ancestors Concealed Status Immortal Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Reflexes Accelerated Healing Immortality Resurrection Enhanced Durability Poisonous Blood Incineration Touch Eye Color Pure Sentient Title The Children of Resurgence Phoenixes are immortal celestials whom have become destined towards the distinction of liberating numerous of existences due to their internal replication of becoming reborn from the ashes if eradicated from horrendous oscillations and deliberate terminations. Since the establishment and formidable benediction of the original congregation of immortals, phoenix celestials have remained within the reclusive fulmination in order to numerate the succulent manifestation of pacification and elaborative consolidation which could become granulated through nefarious and atrocious recommendations that became enforced within perennials whom could begin to reprimand the distinctive and oscillated percolations whom has endured centuries to seclude ruminants of gratified apprehensions and cordial desolations in order to accumulate the matriculation of formal and impending seclusions that could assign the elucidated transgressions. Origins The numerical and distinctive origins of phoenixes has remained vindicated with everlasting benedictions which fulminated the mythological percolation whom are rendered upon succulent justification as several indications could liberate oscillated regulations. It has been an enduring mythological symbol for millennia and across vastly different cultures. Despite such varieties of societies and times, the phoenix was consistently characterized as a justified and supernatural bird being with brightly colored plumage. Based upon accurate justification, phoenixes are gratified of death within a temporary cultivation of fire of its own making only to rise again from the ashes. From religious and naturalistic symbolism in ancient Egypt to a secular symbol for armies, communities and even societies as well as an often-used literary symbol, this mythical human's representation of death and rebirth seems to resonate with humankind's aspirations. In regards to former oppositions with other primordial and desolated celestials, phoenixes are amongst the strongest and most durable percolations within the supernatural dominion. They have remained quite potent with secular and jubilated coordination and are almost impossible to eradicate through formidable oscillation. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Phoenixes are endowed with enhanced strength that greatly increases each time one is resurrected through horrendous justifications. This is proven due to the thousands of supernatural entities one has eradicated. The internal strength of phoenixes never dissipates with age based on the peculiar and formidable oscillation or irregular manifestations. *'Enhanced Speed:' Phoenixes are capable of displaying the heightened fulmination of internal speed based on their secular desolation which has depicted their benediction of formidable granulation in order to liberate and accumulate the oscillated appendages of their assailants prior to the decimated terminations as impending and upcoming ascendancies have aspired to become rendered with obsolete degradations. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Phoenixes have remained diligent within the interims of eradication since becoming confounded within bountiful demonstrations. They have demonstrated superior reaction time to those of other celestial entities and can replicate offensive attacks, evade strikes from beings with advanced speed and liberate from multiple gratifications with ease; though not rapid enough to contend with the original congregation of immortals. *'Poisonous Blood:' As revealed by the imminent and secular percolations during reprimanded and horrendous formalities upon vindicated benedictions, the vital fluid of phoenixes are poisonous to witches even towards those whom are immortal that are inherited with the wiccan gene based on succulent accumualtions. Replications justified through the vital fluid can block the internal abilities of witches. This fatal effect on witches has remained diligent based on how phoenixes are immune to witchcraft. *'Immortality:' Since their elucidated implications and origins within the bountiful coordination, phoenixes are considered to be classified as everlasting degradations since their eradication produces the illuminated recollections of becoming reborn through incinerating ashes as their accumulated oscillation could ensure the horrendous and nefarious perseverance through vindicating liberations. *'Resurrection:' Instilled within substantial and liberating regulations in order to become manipulated with postulating benedictions, phoenixes have become instilled within the primordial abilities of remaining cognizant of supplemental liberations which allows one to aggrandize from the perennials of fire and impending desolations based upon intricate consolidations as their immortal degradation has supplemented irrigated perennials. *'Accelerated Healing:' Numerating from oppositional desolations, phoenixes have become enumerated with the intricate supplement of healing from internal and conflicted injuries which are considered to be horrendous based on severe and incoming trauma which is primarily established through rendered and desolated confrontations with oppositional celestials whom could determine the vindication of formidable and irregular compositions. *'Enhanced Durability:' Phoenixes have established the mere capabilities of experiencing physical durability which allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects with desolated and impending gratifications. Phoenixes have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average individual; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average mortal individual is incapable of experiencing. *'Incineration Touch:' Phoenixes could incinerate upon immortal celestials with a single tangible inclination as their ability remains portent based on superior declarations which were created among horrendous and secular liberations in order to instill oscillations of peculiar boundaries based on ruminating seclusions whom are becoming consolidation within numerical and oppositional reprimands as the everlasting regulations could alter with interims. *'Immunity to Magic:' Phoenixes are immune to the supplemental boundaries of magic demonstrated through the liberal conflictions of witches based on the primordial objective of becoming the guardian towards the balance of nature if the entire accumulation of witches were unable to fulfill their horrendous and nefarious regulations which consisted of detrimental oscillations and fulminated contradictions that could ruminate irrigations. Weaknesses *'Herbs:' Certain herbs when applied as distinctive desolations could remain as beneficial and orchestrated percolations whom are becoming stagnant within peculiar apprehensions whom are terminated with impending oscillation and bountiful manifestations. *'Decapitation:' Decapitation will result in instant eradication for phoenixes. *'Heart Extraction:' Extracting upon the internal heart of phoenixes will result in instant eradication. Trivia *According to Cameron Henderson, the phoenix is like a cancer. It was born from the internal perennials but it's toxic to other immortal celestials. The phoenix has been desolated within profound consolidation for thousands of years. *While phoenixes are stated in mythology to appear bird-like, they possess a corporeal form within the supernatural realm. *Based on the executive producers of The Eternity Series, the impending allocation of the phoenix will appear within the final compensation of the series. Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Films Category:Seasons